


In the car

by Greenpanic6



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Human AU, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Slash, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanic6/pseuds/Greenpanic6
Summary: This is explicit sex, pairing is jackson/Lightning if you do not want to read this type of fic please remember that. This is porn no plot. Please remember that if you don't want to read it or look at it then do not. Human au





	In the car

**Author's Note:**

> This is sex between lightning and jackson. Human au don't read it if you don't want to please. A sorta quasi request. Yes I am sorry and I'm going to hell.

Lemon no plot porn jackson/storm. NSFW  
A sorta request for someone. This is explicit sex so please if you don't want to read don't. 

 

There was a rough grabbing of hands as they both pushed and shoved for dominance. They equally wanted this badly. There bodies were on fire. "Let's do this in my car." A nice soothing deep voice answered.  
"Fine, hurry up."  
They arrived and unlocked the door and hurriedly fell onto each other. They started attacking each other with harsh kisses. There bodies grinded against each other creating a hot friction that they desperately wanted to release. Lightning wandered down to unzip Jackson's pants. Jackson wanted him to, more than anything to just do it he was teasing him on purpose taking his time. "Let's go you race as slow as you do this?"  
He met his eyes and he pulled out his hard cock and he shut his mouth around it.  
"Oh!" Is all Jackson managed as Lightning sucked him off. It felt so good getting what he wanted. He pushed down and grabbed his hair.  
Lightning tasted the precum already building.  
"Wait, I'm fucking you." Jackson commanded.  
"What?"  
"It's my car. Come on or get out."  
"Fine." Lightning and him swapped positions Lightning relaxed and waited for him.  
Storm quickly rolled a condom on. He grabbed some lube he had for this occasion and spread it around to prep.  
"Alright ready?"  
"Just do it already you are the one taking forever." Jackson frowned and only answered by entering rougher than he had planned it felt good at least. Lightning's response was to moan out loudly.  
"Shut up."  
"I'm loud.  
"I noticed." He quickened the pace as he wanted to this fast. Lightning wasn't even trying to be quiet as he moaned underneath him. Jackson concentrated on the feel as he felt the pressure for release build up. Lightning was enjoying the feeling as he grabbed his own stiff cock and started to stroke himself fast.  
"I'm gonna cum don't make a mess in my car Mcqueen."  
"F-ine." He said getting ready to cum himself. He felt nothing but warm pleasure and finally let go all of it. Lightning did the same. Unfortunately he got some on the seats.  
"McQueen I told you not to do that!" Lightning got his clothes and exited the car. "Next time my car." He said as he left.


End file.
